Heartless Are Real
by I am the antihero Calmasis
Summary: -NO LONGER BEING UPDATED-
1. My life SUCKS

**Hey, all. This story is about Kaori Suzuki, a girl who lives on Earth, but then...well, you'll see. All rights reserved to Square Enix, Disney and Tetsuya Nomura.**

* * *

Sometimes, I think that games are actually real. But the people around me always tell me otherwise. Why shouldn't I believe that games are real? They're just too real to think that they're fake! But, of course, it's just pixels. There are no such things as Heartless or Keyblades or Gunblades. So depressing.

I sighed as that thought popped in my head. I wished that games were _actually_ real, then I could fight alongside my favorite characters, like Tifa Lockhart. As I was thinking, the PS2 controller in my hand rumbled, startling me. Man, I hated it when it shook really hard and numbed my hands.

"You're dying again," my friend Miria laughed from her spot on my bed. We were both in my room. My eyes were glued to my TV as I was on the final boss fight of my favorite game, Kingdom Hearts II. I was fighting the leader of Organization XIII, Xemnas. But...I was kind of failing. Can't be blamed; I was up until 2am last night.

"I know, I know," I muttered, quickly tapping the green triangle button to dodge another attack by Xemnas. Man, I hated that vine attack!

"Give it a rest, this is the fiftieth time you've battled Mansex." I laughed. Miria was using Xemnas' infamous nickname, "Princess Mansex".

"C'mon, he's more powerful than you think."

"He's a Darth Vader Wannabe!"

Pressing the Start button on my controller, I turned and glared at Miria from where I was lying on the floor, anger welling up in me. "A...Darth...Vader...Wannabe?" I was offended by what she said! I am a Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy addict, as she says. Miria likes Final Fantasy VII, The Legend of Zelda, Mario and...Metal Gear Solid. I don't mind Legend of Zelda, but Mario and MGS suck.

"Yeah, and a lame one at it, too."

"You're the one who's in love with that old man, Snake!" Yeah, I said it. Miria was in love with the main character of Metal Gear Solid, Snake. She hated it when I called him an old man, so it just made up for her calling Xemnas a Darth Vader Wannabe.

Miria glared at me. "You didn't."

"I did."

"Well, you're the one who's in love with Sora! You've been studying how he fights every time you play as him!"

I felt my cheeks burn. How could she say that! "I study everyone's fighting styles! I want to be good at using a sword! Besides, you've been checking Snake out every time you play as him. I bet you just _adore_ how tight his suit is!"

Miria glared at me as she slipped off my bed, landing in a crouching position. "Ooo, going to attack me with some wimpy kicks?" I shouldn't have said that. Miria was the one who was taking Martial Arts classes, not me. But, I was the one who knew how to fight with a sword, and I was also the one who took fencing classes. But we were both equally matched: we both have been taking the same parkour classes for years, so we were both really agile.

I leaped back as she sent a kick flying at me, and I grabbed the keyblade I made for cosplays from behind my TV.

"You really asked for it, Kaori!" Miria yelled at me as I held up the keyblade I had made.

I made the "blade" and "teeth" part of the keyblade out of metal, but coated it with foam so it wouldn't hurt anyone if I hit them, but it'd still smart. I made the guard out of Styrofoam so I didn't hurt someone if I slammed them in the head with it. The keychain was the only thing made completely out of metal.

She kicked at my face again, but this time I blocked it with the keyblade, then retaliated by grabbing it with both hands, then slashing at her chest, which she blocked with her arm. If someone was watching, they would have mistaken us for practicing for a cosplay, since Miria's attacks were a lot like Tifa's, and mine were a lot like Xion's or Sora's.

Half an hour later...

We both collapsed to the ground, covered in sweat and laughing.

"I'm going to get bruises tomorrow," I muttered, touching a sore spot on my arm.

Miria scoffed. "You were the one who started it by calling Snake an old man."

"He is an old man!" Miria glared at me again, and I just ignored her.

"Ugh, don't blame me if I just fall asleep, I feel _so_ tired. Didn't sleep at all last night." As if on cue, drowsiness washed over me as I fell asleep.

I had the weirdest dream ever. I saw a blurry figure in a seemingly endless black room with stained glass platforms. A sword, a shield and a staff were floating in front of them and I saw him, maybe her, pick up the sword. Probably I was just dreaming about Kingdom Hearts, maybe a memory from one of my games; I always chose the sword when I started a new game.

I was half awake and half asleep when I felt someone touch my arm and whisper. "I'm going to get you killed in this so you can restart your fight against Mansex."

I snapped awake and shot my hand out, punching whoever was there in the gut. "Ugh, what was that for?" I heard Miria yell.

I opened my eyes and saw Miria standing next to me, the PS2 controller in her hand. "Oh, you wouldn't!"

"I would-what was that?" She looked down at the floor and shrugged. "Probably just your dog."

"Yeah, probably."

Grabbing the controller back from her hand, I sat back on the floor and unpaused my game by pressing Start again. I quickly unleashed a powerful combo that continued the fight, until something horrifying happened: my PS2 crashed. "No!" I yelled in horror. "I was so close to killing him!"

From behind me, I heard Miria laughing. "You lost! You lost!" I couldn't help it. I slammed the controller onto the ground, then launched at Miria, pinning her to the ground.

A noise came from downstairs again, and I knew it definitely wasn't my dog. "Ugh, hold on." I stood up and unintentionally grabbed the keyblade from the ground and walked downstairs, holding it like I wanted to hurt someone. Well, duh. I wanted to hit Miria, but she was behind me...what a shame.

I was about to step down onto the kitchen floor, when Miria leaped over my head and landed in front of me, turning to look at me just to stick her tongue out at me. I sighed and chased after her as we entered the kitchen. My hands instantly clammed up at what I saw. In my kitchen were swarms of black monsters. Some were pretty small, but some were about my height. "What the...?" They were Heartless! Shadows and Neoshadows!

I held up the cosplay-Keyblade, scaring some of the Heartless. That shocked me at first, but then I remembered that Heartless hated keyblades. But that was short lived. A Neoshadow charged at me as I slashed at its chest, but the sword just passed right through its chest, doing nothing. It seemed like it was shocked, but then knocked me to the ground with its claws and smashed the fake keyblade with its foot as it tried to attack me. I quickly rolled out of the way and flipped backward, landing in a crouching position. I quickly shot my foot up and kicked at a Neoshadow's head, but my foot passed right through it. _Great! I forgot about that!_ All I was left to do was dodge around each attack.

xxxxxxxx

I was exhausted. I didn't think I could keep up the attacks. The Heartless noticed my exhaustion and quickly started to pile me. _If only I had a keyblade!_ Out of instinct, I whipped my hand around and tried to hit one of the Neoshadows, but my hand missed and I felt it slide back, missing the Heartless entirely. But, appearing in my hand, was a silver and yellow key. _No way! A keyblade!_ Quickly, I spun around and sliced through a line of Heartless, their bodies exploding into shadows. I smirked. I think I could do this, this was a synch...I think...

I sliced through the countless Heartless that amassed in front of me, quickly dispersing them into shadows. It was just horrifying how many Heartless I had to deal with. Unlike my game, I could die and it would be permanent Game Over.

"Stay away from me!" I heard Miria yell as a Shadow was sent flying over my head.

"Remember your classes!" I teased. I always said that she had anger management problems, so I tried to "teach" her how to deal with them. Didn't work out. She always ended up attacking me, occasionally pummeling me to the ground.

"Be serious for a moment!" I heard Miria shout back. Rolling my eyes, I attacked another Heartless. Just as I killed another, I heard a scream from behind me. Whirling around, I saw a Neoshadow retracting its arm from Miria's chest. In its grip was a pink jewel. ...A...heart? That was Miria's heart!

"Miria!" I yelled, quickly slashing through the Heartless in front of me and striking down the Neoshadow that ripped out Miria's heart. But, it was too late. I watched in horror as a new Neoshadow emerged from the heart. Almost glaring at me, it ran off, disappearing into the shadows.

I sliced through another Heartless and crouched next to my friend, shaking her shoulder hard. "Miria! Miria! Are you all right?" I yelled, placing my keyblade along my back to block an attack. I yanked it up and felt it hit something, so I assumed I killed another Heartless.

Miria groaned and sat up, coughing. "What...happened?" she muttered as I saw her cough up blood. I looked over her and almost groaned. She still looked humanoid, and I realized what happened: she had become a Nobody like the ones in Organization XIII.

"We really need to get out of here," I said, helping her stand up as I sliced through another Heartless.

"Yeah, we do." Then I heard an explosion and I saw smoke coming from her hands as a large fireball shot from the tips of her fingers and hit the remaining Heartless, killing them. "Ok, that's freaky."

One of the Neoshadows still lived, so I pointed to it and yelled, "Blizzard!" A beam of white energy shot from my hands and hit the Neoshadow, freezing it where it stood. I charged at it and cleaved my keyblade into its head, killing it as the ice shards fell around me.

"Well, I guess Kingdom Hearts was a good game for you," Miria said, rolling her shoulders back. Despite her losing her Heart and becoming a Nobody, and hurting herself, she seemed fine, like it didn't faze her.

Ignoring her, I grabbed my iPod from the table where I left it earlier and quickly recorded a message on it, setting it back down. I grabbed some money and stuffed it in my pockets, opening the door hurriedly. "Let's get out of here." Then I ran out of the house, my Nobody friend behind me.

* * *

**Mwahahaha, I'm evil. I hope you enjoyed, I had fun writing this. Please review! ^_^**


	2. Mystery Man

**Hey, second chapter! Whoo! This one is in third person in "Mystery Man's" Pov. I hope you enjoy.**

**I do not own Kingdom Hearts, all rights reserved to Square Enix, Tetsuya Nomura and Disney.  
**

* * *

A strange black portal appeared in the middle of Kaori's ruined kitchen. Stepping out of it was a man completely cloaked in black. The black overcoat he wore covered his face completely, revealing no human features to anyone watching him.

He observed the damage and smirked. "It seems they did their job," he stated as a second man in a black overcoat appeared.

"Sure they did. But where are the Nobodies of the people that lived here?" the second man asked, jabbing his thumb toward the stairs. "They aren't in the house at all. Did the Heartless kill them?"

"If they were smart, they would have left, idiot," the first man said as four dice appeared in his hands. He juggled them in and out of his fingers, then threw them, the dice turning into four creatures called "Gambler Nobodies". "Find the residents of this house. They'll still be around here if my gamble is right." With a quick nod, the four Nobodies disappeared.

"Hey, look at this," the second man said, picking up a black iPod from the broken table. The first man came over and took it from the second man's hand and played it, a girl's voice coming from the speakers.

"Um...hey, mom. Look, I know I'm not supposed to leave my iPod on the kitchen table, but this important; _please_ believe me. I was with Miria as I was playing Kingdom Hearts II again and monsters from the game, Heartless known as Shadows and Neoshadows, attacked us. It wasn't burglars that destroyed the kitchen, and possibly most of the house- it was those Heartless. I promise I'll help clean up whenever I come back, but please, don't get mad at me. Miria and I had to run, the Heartless were after us.

"If I'm right, I know your next question: why are we running. Miria...well...kinda lost her heart. Her heart turned into a Neoshadow and now she's with me; she's a humanoid Nobody now, like Organization XIII. Just please, you have to believe me. Well...see you whenever I get back."

"Get back? As if! This world's going to be consumed by darkness soon!" the second man laughed.

The first man set the voice recorder back on the table and summoned another black portal and approached it. "The game is getting interesting. Now to see how they play their cards." Then he disappeared in it, the other man disappearing into the portal as well.

* * *

**Hmm, who could they be?**

**Please review! ^^  
**


	3. Who's the kid in the coat?

**Third chapter now. Gonna be updating in twos or so. So, every update will have two new chapters! *fistpump***

**Back in Kaori's POV, first person.**

**I do not own Kingdom Hearts (though I really wish I did), all rights reserved to Square Enix, Tetsuya Nomura and Disney.  
**

* * *

When Miria and I finally reached the center of town, I was shocked by how many Heartless were there. I saw Shadows, Neoshadows, Soldiers, Crescendos (they're called Loud Mouths in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days), Armored Knights, Surveillance Robots, a couple Novashadows and a bunch of Sergeants.

"Way too many," I heard Miria mumble from behind me.

"Yeah. And we have to kill them all."

"Who said I was going to help?"

"It's your home, too. Unless you want to be responsible for your family's death." I heard Miria groan as she ran in front of me and quickly killed some Heartless by kicking one into another, then casting the Thunder spell.

While the Heartless were distracted by Miria's attack, I ran off to the side and attacked one of the Novashadows, slicing off its arm, then chopping off its head with one swing. I charged after a group of Neoshadows, hoping that Miria's Heartless wasn't in the group, and attacked a few, watching them explode into shadows. As I fought my way through, I found myself in the center of hundreds of Heartless. I could only see two ways out: kill them all or die. This was so annoying. How come my world had to be the one that Heartless invade? Shaking my head, I lifted the keyblade and began to attack the Heartless that surrounded me.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I cursed under my breath. This was getting really annoying. Every time I killed a Heartless, another replaced it, so there was never a break in their ranks. This was even more annoying than when I had to fight Demyx for the first time.

I shook my head; no more thinking about games! This was serious.

Another Heartless charged at me and I quickly slid under it, slamming my keyblade into its back and sending it into the amassing monsters. I couldn't keep this up forever. More and more Heartless began to attack me, not fearing the keyblade at all. It was like they knew that I didn't know how to actually use a keyblade and I was just copying someone. I heard a loud explosion from behind me, and I saw a ton of Neoshadows die as they exploded into shadows. Standing where some had been was a figure in a black coat, holding the same keyblade as I did. _Is that...Roxas?_ I wondered, quickly blocking another attack, then throwing my keyblade like a boomerang so it killed the first line of Heartless. The person whipped his keyblade around and attacked some of the Heartless, easily killing them as if they were just shadows. I knew how weak I was, and I hated it.

I screamed as long claws raked across the back of my shins, and I felt warm blood trailing down my legs. I tried to turn around and attack the Heartless that did it, but it was already gone. I turned around and raised my arms for another attack, but a Neoshadow quickly ran up and sliced open my forearms, making it so I couldn't fight; I was helpless, they could easily kill me. I was so mad. I didn't want to die like this; I just wanted all these Heartless to die an agonizing death so they knew what they had been doing to countless innocent people.

For some reason, I couldn't feel the pain in my legs or my arms anymore. To see if I could still fight, I lifted my arm and I felt no pain at all. I heard something approaching from behind me, and I quickly sliced backward, killing a Neoshadow effortlessly. I felt rage and anger coursing through me. The Heartless needed to die, and I wouldn't stop until they were all dead. I ran into the Neoshadow's ranks and sliced into them with my keyblade, only faintly realizing it was different. Holding the keyblade in my right hand, I spun it around, then threw it like a boomerang, catching it by the handle when it came back, then sliced backward, throwing it again.

Eventually, all the Neoshadows died. I looked in my hand and saw that the keyblade was different. Instead of looking like a giant key, the "teeth" part of the blade was a black executioner's axe, while the blade was a bone. The guard was a guillotine and the keychain was a blood-covered sword. The name "Raging Bloodlust" came to me when I looked at it, was it possibly the keyblade's name?

I heard footsteps behind me and I saw the black figure, possibly a member of Organization XIII, walk past me, his keyblade disappearing.

"Um, thanks for helping me," I said, dismissing my keyblade. But as soon as I did, pain shot through me and I realized I was standing in a pool of my own blood. I felt dizziness overwhelm me from the loss of blood as I fell forward, just barely landing so I wouldn't hurt myself. The figure ran over and...wait, he was running like a girl? I must have been imagining it.

But he stopped as Miria quickly ran over and slid onto the ground. She held her hands over me and yelled the word "Curaga" and almost immediately, my wounds healed, though I was still really sore.

"Thanks," I muttered weakly as she helped me stand up.

"You're welcome, but try to be more careful. I don't want a Heartless to kill you before I do."

"Thanks a lot," I said sarcastically as I rolled my eyes. I still felt light headed from the loss of blood, but because of Miria healing me, I didn't feel as light headed.

"Hey, you could have helped her!" I heard Miria yell as she finally noticed the man in black. The man just shrugged and walked away, saying nothing.

I looked at them curiously, trying to figure out what was going on. First of all, he was wearing a black coat. Second, he had a keyblade, so it's got to be Roxas. I shook my head; no, Riku also uses a keyblade and he never really talked to the protagonists in Kingdom Hearts II.

But then there was something weird: he was holding his keyblade with his _left_ hand. As far as I know, Roxas and Riku are both right-handed. Then he was running like a girl. So that left three possible people, and I was leaning toward the third person now, not Roxas or Riku.

Straightening myself up, I leaned next to Miria and whispered to her what to do when I gave her the signal. She nodded and ran off, leaving me alone with this person, possibly a Nobody.

"Are you just going to stand there or are you going to say something?" I asked, walking a bit forward and seeing the figure move backward. Thought so. It was scared that its identity might be revealed. "C'mon, just say one thing?" It shook its head and began to walk backwards. I realized that it couldn't possibly be Riku; it was too short. Whatever it was, it definitely was either Roxas or that third person. I was betting on the third person.

"Can't you at least tell me you're name?" I asked, cocking my head to one side. "I can't help but be curious." That was the cue. When I said the word "curious", Miria leaped into action and came from behind the figure, ripping their hood off their head.

I caught a glimpse of the person's face before they pulled their hood up. My bet was right. Underneath the hood was the face of a girl with bright sapphire blue eyes and short black hair. I saw how worried she looked, but just I blew it off.

"I knew it, you are her," I said, looking at the girl. "Let me guess, you're name is Xion, right?"

"Wait, Xion? I thought she was dead," Miria said, bringing up something I told her once that happened in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days.

"Nobodies are supposed to be dead, too, remember? And what are you?"

"Oh, shut up." I wasn't paying attention to Xion, but I wish I had. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw her running away.

"Hey! Stop! I just wanted to talk to you!" I yelled as I chased after Xion, the Kingdom Key appearing in my hand. I quickly sped up and leaped over Xion's head, landing in front of her so she was behind me. I stood up and turned around, pointing my keyblade at her, a smirk playing across my face, as if someone else-someone evil-was controlling me. "Look, why can't you just tell me why you're here? I know you're a former member of Organization XIII, you can't hide that."

I saw Xion back up, but then she just sighed. "I wonder how that got out?" she said solemnly, rolling her eyes.

"Hey, stop putting up that fake act. I know you were trying to act like Riku so that the Organization wouldn't be on to you."

"Just the opposite."

"Huh?"

"They already found me and banished me to this world, I was trying to distract attention from myself so the people of this world wouldn't know it was me," the Nobody said, sighing.

"Why would you want to do that? They'd just think you were a cosplayer. And couldn't you have just escaped with a Corridor of Darkness?"

Xion sighed. "I don't have to explain anything. But you have to. Why do you have a keyblade? I thought this world didn't have any Heartless."

By her reaction, I guessed she lost the ability to use a Corridor of Darkness. "Heh, I guess something was up after all," I said, smirking. "And I don't have to tell you why I have a keyblade. And about the Heartless? Maybe the Organization sent them here to wipe you out along with this world."

A look of shock hit Xion. She had just been acting cold and rude, like how she was in one part of Days (the nickname for Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days), but now she was genuinely shocked by what I said. "Wait, what? How could the Organization control Heartless?"

"They started controlling Heartless in Kingdom Hearts II. It was they who started the Battle of 1,000 Heartless." Xion gave me a confused look and I just sighed. "Kingdom Hearts II is a game that I like. The members of Organization XIII are the antagonists."

"Them, and Princess Mansex," I heard Miria state as she approached the two of us, walking right past Xion.

"Who?" Xion asked, looking at Miria.

"Easy," I said, "Xemnas. His...'nickname' is Princess Mansex. If you scramble the letters in Xemnas, you get the name Mansex, it's an anagram."

A smirk spread across Xion's face as she started to laugh a bit.

"Huh? What's so funny?" I asked, lowering my keyblade.

"Xemnas would seriously kill you if he heard you say that," she laughed.

"Like I care. I've killed him fifty-"

"Forty-nine," Miria corrected, a smirk on her face.

"Ugh, forty-nine times. My PS2 crashed on the fiftieth fight."

"Yes, but that's a game, you didn't actually fight him," Xion stated.

"But at least I know what he'll do," I retorted.

Xion was going to say something else when there was this loud crash that came from the outskirts of town.

"Not again," I heard Miria moan as I ran off, summoning Raging Bloodlust. I knew it was probably a bad idea that I was using that keyblade, since last time I nearly died, but it was worth a shot. I was kind of grateful that we were distracted by another attack; then I didn't have to answer anymore of Xion's questions (all of which were _probably going _awkward) or continue fighting with Miria.

* * *

**What could that noise be? Why is Xion alive? Review to see~!**


	4. Author's Note  Please Read

I am so sorry I haven't been updating lately; I will update soon, I promise.

But, there was something I've been meaning to say:

When I write, I don't write out separate chapters every time I want to post a new one; I write everything in a large Word document and slice it up when I want to post. So, "new" chapters are actually very old...

I don't remember when I started this story, but I'm now at a page count of about 91, so I've been working for a while. If things don't seem right, it's because I've been editing the old work to fit my current writing style. It makes it seem awkward, but I'm trying my best ^^

Please be patient for the next update; I will post more chapters soon.


End file.
